


Deny Ourselves No Longer

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Qui-Gon's Thick Cock, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: Now that he is finally a Knight, Obi-Wan is ready to take Qui-Gon up on the promise he made....
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan May the Fourth be With You Prompt Meme





	Deny Ourselves No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May the Fourth Be With You Prompt Meme for [TeaRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex) for the prompt: "Newly Knighted Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon gives into temptation [any rating, ship]"

He had waited _years_ for this. Had clung to the idea ever since the day he'd admitted, drunken as he'd been that day, just how badly he'd wanted this. And now, finally, it was time. Finally he could make this a reality.

Swallowing down his nerves, the newly knighted Kenobi headed for his Master's, _former_ master's, room and knocked almost shyly. The door slid open and deep blue eyes stared down at him, a smile playing on Qui-Gon's lips.

"A whole two hours...didn't expect it to take you this long." His voice was low, playful.

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed brightly at the brunet's words and he shrugged slightly. "Wanted to make sure I was...ready…"

Qui-Gon chuckled softly at his former Padawan's words and stepped back, gesturing slightly. "Why don't you come in and we can discuss your forward thinking?"

Obi-Wan slipped into the older man's room, though Qui-Gon hadn't stepped back enough to allow the passage without them brushing against one another. And oh, Obi-Wan didn't have to force himself to behave anymore! Letting himself linger, pressed against the older man, he smiled impishly up at his old Master. 

"Haven't you made me wait long enough?" His words were barely a whisper, but the flash of heat in those beautiful sapphire eyes told him Qui-Gon had definitely heard him.

If Obi-Wan had already moved to his knight’s quarters, he wouldn’t have lingered in the doorway. As it was, he deemed standing between his Master’s bedroom and their living area to be safe enough and he stretched up on his tiptoes, seeking a kiss that he had craved for years. And to his relief, Qui-Gon didn’t seem to mind at all. 

In fact, the older man leaned down just enough to let their lips meet. Obi-Wan couldn’t be certain if Qui-Gon had felt it, but to the redhead, just that first kiss had felt like a spark of electricity, his lips tingling and his body screaming for more. His lips parted the moment his Master’s tongue brushed them, happily letting their kiss deepen as one of his hands found purchase on Qui-Gon’s robe to pull himself as close as possible.

Large hands settled on his lower back, keeping him pinned to the older man’s body as they kissed and he burned the sensation into his memory, never wanting to forget just how good it felt to be held and kissed by the man he had loved for so long. Moaning softly, he surrendered himself to the feeling of Qui-Gon’s body against his own, letting the want in him light his nerves afire.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing before Qui-Gon finally lifted his head, pulling back so that he could speak. “I have a feeling the bed would be more comfortable.”

Grinning in amusement at his former Master for a moment, Obi-Wan made himself pull away from the brunet, no matter how hard that was, and stepped fully into the room. He’d been in here several times over the years, though usually only because of a cold or injury. To be here with a different purpose was exhilarating and he felt his heart pounding.

Qui-Gon had obviously expected him as he was wearing but a simple robe instead of the usual garb he favored. And really, that shouldn’t have been a surprise now that Obi-Wan thought about it...they’d both known this was going to happen. That the redhead was waiting just until his knighting so that Qui-Gon no longer held any real power over him and so that the brunet could fully trust in his desire and consent for this.

While he’d left his belt in his room, he was clad in a simple pair of leggings and what was usually an under tunic. It seemed that neither of them had been interested in needing to remove several layers of clothing, which erased the tiny part of him that had feared that Qui-Gon’s agreement had been for his sake and to keep him behaving while he was a Padawan and had to be around the older man. If they both wanted this as much as it seemed, then he had nothing to worry about.

A warm body pressing against his from behind yanked Obi-Wan back to the present instantly, but it was the scrape of the beard against his neck and that warm breath that caused his breath to hitch. “You’re thinking too much, Obi-Wan.”

He could feel his cheeks warm slightly and knew that they had to be reddening, but he didn’t have any real argument about that. It wasn’t terribly uncommon for him to spend more time than necessary thinking about things; this time he definitely had been. And there were much better things he could be doing instead of _thinking_ right now.

Drawing in a deep breath Obi-Wan reached up to tug the tie holding his tunic in place so that the cloth could fall open, barely staying on his shoulders as he leaned back into his Master’s, his _former_ Master’s, bulk. “Give me something better to think about then…”

He felt Qui-Gon chuckle against his neck at his playfully mischievous tone, but the suggestion didn’t seem to be at all disapproved of. At least, not if the way one of those large hands settled low on his belly was anything to go by. It rested just barely above his leggings and then stroked slowly up the smooth skin, drawing forth a tiny sigh of want from the redhead. 

Lifting one hand, Obi-Wan reached back to card his fingers through the older man’s hair gently. As many times as he’d done his Master’s hair for him over the years, he’d never been able to allow himself to just _enjoy_ playing with all that silken hair. This time, he let himself do so, letting it drift through his fingers on the first pass. And on the second he tightened his grip, gently tugging just to test where Qui-Gon stood on such things. The low groan that rumbled in his ear told him that the brunet definitely approved of the hair pulling.

He shivered when Qui-Gon’s hand stroked back down his belly, this time not stopping at the edge of his leggings but instead dipping under the band to cup his swollen length. Perhaps he should have been bothered by just how easily that large hand took hold of him, nearly able to cradle the full length, but so long as his Master didn’t stop touching him, he really didn’t have it in him to care. Head turning, he didn’t have to speak to receive the kiss he so badly wanted.

Though, when the brunet rocked against him, rubbing that heavy cock against him that had plagued his dreams for so long now, Obi-Wan was the one to break the kiss, just enough to be able to whisper, “Bed,” against Qui-Gon’s lips.

And as much as he hated that the older man’s hands left him, he also knew that it meant the brunet agreed that a bed was better than standing there in the middle of the room. 

Shrugging his shoulders so that the tunic could drop to the ground, uncaring of leaving a mess right now with how badly he _needed_ Qui-Gon’s hands upon him again, he headed for the bed while pushing at his leggings. Clothing was pointless right now and he found himself regretting his choice to put on pants instead of just wearing a robe as his Master had. At least it meant that there wouldn’t be much effort needed to get to all that warm skin once they got to the bed.

Crawling up on the bed gave him the chance to twist to get his leggings off his ankles, though he nearly fell back off the edge of the bed when his eyes landed on his Master, who had dropped his robe. Eyes raking over Qui-Gon’s body, he groaned softly as he watched the way that heavy cock bobbed between those powerful thighs as the tall man walked closer to the bed. 

“Nervous?”

The soft question had Obi-Wan immediately shaking his head even as he finally remembered what he’d been doing before he’d been shocked by the sudden nudity of his Master. Finally getting his leggings off, leaving them to fall to the floor, he scooted up fully on the bed, wishing that their training bond hadn’t been severed just before they cut his braid. If they’d still shared that, then Qui-Gon would have known it wasn’t nerves, but anticipation and desire, that had caused him to freeze for those few seconds.

“I want this, Ma-” He broke off, cheeks flushing as he cleared his throat. “Q-Qui-Gon...Please…”

A tender smile played over Qui-Gon’s lips as he crawled onto the bed as well. “If you think I could deny you any longer, my Obi-Wan, you don’t know me nearly as well as I thought you did.”

The way his Master had called Obi-Wan _his_ should not have sent such a shockwave of warmth through him, but nonetheless, it had. And he’d only just barely managed to hide the moan that wanted to escape at that tiny show of possessiveness. He would happily be Qui-Gon’s, and _only_ Qui-Gon’s, for eternity if the brunet wished it.

Reaching out for the older man, he did give a tiny little whimper of desire when Qui-Gon stretched out alongside him, pressing to his side. Oh, how he had craved this! To finally feel his Master pressed to him, skin to skin. And knowing that this was going to go further, that it wouldn’t be just a hand upon him, had his length giving a twitch where it rested upon his belly as he shivered.

His eyes fluttered shut when Qui-Gon’s fingers dragged up his chest again, brushing gently over a nipple before heading down again. Those teasing fingers brushed over his cock, but this time they didn’t curl around the length. Instead they just traced down the underside and further down, running gently over his testicles. He shifted easily as the brunet cupped his testicles in hand, the leg that Qui-Gon wasn’t pressed against moving to the side to give the older man easier access even lower.

Head turning, he brushed his lips to Qui-Gon’s before breathing out a nearly pitiful, “ _Please_ ,” against the brunet’s mouth.

“Patience, my Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice was soft, barely loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear him, but warm with affection all the same.

When the hand that had been upon him suddenly drew back, the redhead whined softly, looking confused as he met his Master’s gaze. He caught the brunet’s wrist, not letting him pull his hand away by much.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Another soft brush of lips to Obi-Wan’s lips, though it couldn’t quite be counted as a kiss as Qui-Gon continued to speak even with the closeness. “Just grabbing the lube.”

Biting his lower lip, Obi-Wan felt his cheeks burn and knew he had to be positively red even as he tugged at Qui-Gon’s wrist gently. Thankfully, his Master didn’t seem able to deny him at this moment and he let the redhead guide his hand back to smooth skin. It was when he managed to brush those large fingers against the already slick skin between his thighs that he saw understanding dawn on the brunet.

“So this is why it took you so long to come find me…” There was a hint of awe in the brunet’s voice as he traced his fingers around the loosened muscles of Obi-Wan’s entrance. 

Still biting his lip, the redhead nodded shyly, though the clear desire in his Master’s gaze helped soothe some of that embarrassment. Of course, the two fingers that gently started to tease their way into his body helped as well, if for no other reason than that they distracted him from his embarrassment as desire flooded his system as he finally got part of his beloved Master inside of him. Gasping softly for air, he pulled his leg up a bit, trying to give Qui-Gon as much room as he could, needing more than just those two fingers within him.

Crying out loudly when those fingers curled just right to drag over his prostate, Obi-Wan’s eyes fell shut again as his back arched, hips pushing down against Qui-Gon’s hand instinctively. He had brushed over it himself when working himself, but it had never felt quite so intense as it did now with his Master manipulating his body. His fingers tightened around Qui-Gon’s wrist without him meaning for them to, grounding himself in the feel of his Master’s skin.

“Force, you’re beautiful…” That nearly reverent whisper had his flush deepening, spreading down his neck and creeping towards his chest.

Eyes still closed, Obi-Wan tipped his head, begging silently for a kiss. Not that he had to wait long for those soft lips to find his again, the faint scrape of the beard against his skin just making this all the more real instead of those dreams that had plagued him for so long. 

Qui-Gon’s fingers withdrew and he gave a soft whine of complaint, soothed easily by the brunet’s soft shushing again. But a moment later, it was three fingers pressing into his body. And this time, even with as much effort as Obi-Wan had put into trying to make sure he was ready for this, the muscles didn’t give quite so easily, fluttering as if trying to keep Qui-Gon from pushing deeper. Not that such a thing stopped the redhead from moaning again, hips pushing down against his Master’s touch. A hint of pain wasn’t a bad thing in his opinion after all.

Another curl of those wonderful fingers against his prostate had him whimpering into their kiss, his length twitching against his belly and leaving a wet smear against his skin. His mind was wiped of anything but the pleasure and the need for more as Qui-Gon’s fingers rocked within his body, teasing over his prostate time and time again until he was near trembling with need, feeling as if he were on the verge of cumming. And even without their training bond, the brunet seemed to recognize that for he slipped his fingers out of Obi-Wan suddenly, leaving him hanging at that edge of pleasure for a long moment before he could relax again.

His hand had fallen from Qui-Gon’s wrist at some point, resting against his own thigh. When he had calmed enough to be able to gather a couple of brain cells together, he realized that a simple turning of his wrist would allow him to drag fingers playfully against the thick length pressed against him which was not something he was going to just ignore. And really, the way it made his Master’s breath hitch and a soft growl rumble in his throat made the tension in his wrist absolutely worthwhile.

Qui-Gon’s hips pushed faintly against him, soft moans falling from both men at the motion, and Obi-Wan didn’t bother to even try hiding the impish smile that took his lips. Perhaps his Master wasn’t quite as wound up as he was, though then again it hadn’t been Qui-Gon’s prostate being toyed with the last several minutes. But there was absolutely no question as to whether his Master wanted this as much as he did. 

They’d both been waiting so long that even this was a form of torture and Obi-Wan couldn’t quite help the breathy plea he gave, nor the familiar nickname that slipped out. “Master, please, I _need_ you…”

He wasn’t sure whether it was his words or the fingers still tracing up and down what he could reach of his Master’s cock that earned him another of those lovely groans; either way he loved it.

“Soon, my Obi-Wan, soon.” His voice thick with his own desire, the promise clear in his words as he reached up to the shelf at the end of the bed to grab the small bottle of lube that was sitting there.

Obi-Wan watched as his Master carefully tipped the bottle to pour some in his hand and he shifted faintly, trying to spread his legs just a little wider even with one leg pinned at the moment. What he hadn’t expected was for that hand to drop between his thighs again instead of reaching down to grip Qui-Gon’s cock. Frowning slightly, he licked his dry lips, readying to tell Qui-Gon to just get on with it. Only to have his Master kiss him again, silencing his complaint.

“Patience, my love.” The term of endearment alone was enough to make Obi-Wan’s words die on his lips, but the stretch of four fingers slowly pressing into him stole his breath at the same time. “I won’t hurt you…”

There was a hint of burning as his muscles were stretched beyond what they’d become accustomed to, but Obi-Wan couldn’t say that Qui-Gon was exactly wrong about his judgement being a bit off on how much prep he’d needed to take his Master’s length. He’d seen the older man naked before when showering or changing, but he also had to admit that he’d never actually seen him hard before. Moaning deep in his throat, he nuzzled at his Master, kissing along his bearded jaw and just barely down onto his neck, needing to make sure that he was offering affection in return even if he could barely focus on anything but the blinding pleasure of his Master’s fingers skating repeatedly over his prostate again.

The way Qui-Gon insisted on pushing him to the verge of orgasm before backing off again was frustrating, but at the same time totally worth it for it kept Qui-Gon’s hand upon his body. And for that, he’d give near anything.

By the time that Qui-Gon deemed him ready, he was a whimpering and faintly trembling mess, unable to do much but pant against the brunet’s skin. But finally those fingers pulled free of his body again, leaving him feeling much too empty, and he gave a soft little whine that was shushed immediately by the older man. A kiss pressed to his forehead and then the brunet was moving, pulling away from Obi-Wan’s side, and those green eyes snapped open in a near panic. He needed this! Qui-Gon couldn’t stop now! Could he?

Once again he was softly shushed and it was then that he realized that Qui-Gon had needed to pull away from him if he were going to get between his legs. Moaning softly, his panic fading as quickly as it had appeared, he was finally able to move his other leg, offering as much room as possible to his beloved. He watched the taller man settle on his knees between his thighs and he canted his hips up slightly, offering himself silently to the older man.

Qui-Gon swiped his slick hand over his length, a couple smooth strokes to coat himself before he was leaning over Obi-Wan. The younger man reached up immediately, fingers sinking into that long hair and tugging to draw him down closer for another kiss. Thankfully, his Master didn’t seem to mind that at all, leaning down to brace himself on one elbow to kiss him as his other hand helped angle him towards the redhead’s entrance. 

He pressed forward just enough to threaten to sink into Obi-Wan, but didn’t yet do so. Instead he tipped his head to break the kiss just enough that he could speak, his voice low and nearly feral sounding, his possessiveness clear even if he’d said anything else.

“Mine.” 

“Yours.” Obi-Wan didn’t even think before his lips were moving, his response coming on a moan as he tried to lift under his Master.

Not that it was needed with how Qui-Gon groaned and started to press into him. It was a slow, though steady, glide that sank him within the redhead and they both cried out, Obi-Wan’s much louder as he _finally_ got what he so badly wanted from his Master. His hands tightened in Qui-Gon’s hair, his back arching what little it could with how Qui-Gon leaned over him as his body was forced to learn to accept that thick length so deeply within. 

As amazing as his dreams and fantasies had been over the last few years, they came nowhere close to the reality. In fact, he doubted that he would ever be able to give this up now that he knew how good it felt. If he were lucky, his Master had meant that last growled word and wouldn’t make him give this up.

Trembling under Qui-Gon faintly, almost feeling as if he were too full, as if he would split in two, he still clung to his Master, kissing him hungrily in an attempt to keep himself a bit quieter. The way his cry had echoed around the room had caused a spark of embarrassment within him again, but this seemed a decent solution to that.

Qui-Gon’s clean hand carefully stroked the side of his face as they kissed, the tender affection helping him slowly relax around the other’s cock. And after a few more moments, he rocked his hips as much as he could under his Master, giving silent permission for the brunet to move.

The brunet read the offer easily, but still moved so very slow and gently to start with, just tiny rocks of his hips. As Obi-Wan whimpered into the kiss and continued to try to move into the motions of Qui-Gon’s hips, the older man slowly built up to longer thrusts. They were still just as slow and gentle, the pace nearly teasing, and the redhead tried to be patient.

Not that it lasted long.

“More, Master, _please_.” His voice broke on the last word as Qui-Gon did as requested, the next stroke in coming with much more force that stole his breath.

Shuddering under the older man, Obi-Wan hooked one leg around his beloved’s hip to give himself traction to pull himself up into the thrusts. This time, he was oblivious to the way his voice rang out, lost in the pleasure of his Master finally staking claim on what the redhead knew he would give no one else. 

The pure size of his Master ensured that his prostate was near constantly rubbed as the brunet moved, the pace slowly speeding up as well. Head pressing back against the bed, Obi-Wan lost track of everything but the pleasure that was flooding him and the fact that his Master was finally over him, _in him_ , and the source of said pleasure. 

While he could feel the pleasure building in him, he hadn’t realized just how much it had as he’d not bothered to reach between them to help himself along and he only very occasionally got the tiniest hint of friction against his cock from Qui-Gon’s belly. And yet, he suddenly felt himself tip over the edge into a whiteout of pleasure, his body twitching faintly as he spilled himself even with nothing but his Master’s cock moving within him.

It took him a moment to come back from his release, realizing that Qui-Gon had slowed again to the slow and gentle thrusts. And when he whimpered softly, the sound slipping out before he could stop it, the brunet sank one last time into him before stopping. Confusion struck through him and his brows drew together as he focused on Qui-Gon’s face, trying to figure out what had stopped the older man. 

“You did so good, my Obi-Wan.” 

He gave the praise easily before kissing the redhead, though when he pulled away from the kiss, he also started to pull his hips back. Obi-Wan understood his intent just a moment before it was too late to stop his Master from pulling free from his body. His leg tightened against Qui-Gon’s hip, heel pressing firmly to the brunet’s rump even as he pulled himself partially back up that glorious length.

“Obi-Wan, it’s okay…” Qui-Gon tried to soothe him with voice and a tender brush of fingers against his cheek and yet Obi-Wan shook his head sharply.

“No, you haven’t-” He broke off, the flush of his orgasm darkening slightly as he couldn't quite manage to get the words he was thinking to form out loud.

“It’s okay, my Obi-Wan, I can finish myself.” Still he tried to speak calmly, gently, trying to get Obi-Wan to give in.

Still, Obi-Wan refused to give in.

“No, like this. Please.” He rocked his hips as best as he could, even though it caused a few subtle twitches through his body as it increased the stimulation against his overly sensitive prostate.

“I don’t need to, Obi-Wan, it’s okay.” His voice trembled slightly, and he was obviously struggling with his self control.

Staring up at his beloved, Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, his cheeks darkening quite noticeably as he prepared himself to say things that would usually never form anywhere but in his mind. “Please, I want this. I _need_ this...need _you_. Master.”

“You have me, my love, but you’re very sensitive right now.” Obi-Wan couldn’t argue that as each little lift of his hips caused him to twitch and occasionally whimper. “So it’s okay.”

“Like this, _please_.” His voice was a mere whisper this time, his eyes flicking off to the side, unable to keep meeting those blue eyes.

Qui-Gon’s brows drew together and he shifted just enough to sink fully into the redhead again, moaning at the feel of the muscles convulsing around him. His clean hand cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek again and he stroked gently against the younger man’s cheek until those green eyes slowly found their way to meeting his gaze again.

“I need to know what you want, my love…” His voice was shaky, his barely controlled need audible.

Swallowing again, Obi-Wan bit his lower lip for a moment before pulling on all of his willpower to make sure he actually spoke aloud, a whisper though it may be. “Want to feel you in me…”

“I am…” 

Shaking his head slightly, Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, praying that his Master’s verbal claim had truly been meant. “Want to feel you... _finish_ in me…” His voice dropped almost too low to be heard. “Want to be claimed as yours.”

He wasn’t prepared for that low feral sound to rumble in his Master’s throat again. Nor was he prepared for the older man to start moving again. Almost immediately he took up the fast and hard rhythm that had first tipped Obi-Wan over into orgasm, tearing those little whimpers from the younger man as he trembled at the lightning sharp sparks of pleasure that raced through him from the glide of Qui-Gon’s cock against his prostate. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t enjoy being used by Qui-Gon whilst his body cried _too much!_ But, _oh_ , how he did! To know that he was good enough for his Master to continue when he had no presence of mind to do anything but lay there and take what he was given was a strange kind of euphoria. 

Though it was Qui-Gon suddenly lunging and biting where Obi-Wan’s shoulder and neck joined as his rhythm broke, giving way to short but powerful jerks of his hips, that caused Obi-Wan’s length to twitch and add just a tiny little dribble to the mess on his belly. Whimpering as Qui-Gon slammed in one last time, he felt the twitch of the cock buried within him that spoke of the other finally filling him, marking him as belonging to his Master. Even if no one else would know.

It took a few moments before Qui-Gon gathered enough energy to finally pull free of Obi-Wan’s body, glad that the younger man didn’t fight him. He flopped next to his former Padawan, panting as he pressed soft open mouthed kisses against the redhead’s shoulder. They lay there in silence, save for their ragged breathing, for several long moments, both letting themselves relax after the exertion.

Obi-Wan reached up after a while to gently run his fingers against where Qui-Gon’s teeth had found purchase on his skin and was glad to find that there was no moisture speaking of broken skin. Though, there was plenty of tenderness and he couldn’t help the impish smirk that played over his lips as he turned his head to look at his Master, bumping his nose to the older man’s to get those beautiful blue eyes to open and meet his own.

“Guess I’ll be wearing a scarf for a while, hmm?”


End file.
